My One and Only
by The Moon Princess
Summary: It has been three years since Hermione Granger had visited the one place she had been avoiding for so long but now she can't. Dealing with the loss of her one true love has never been easy for her pain, suffering and silence.


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to J.K Rowlings and Warner Brothers. Although I wish I did lol.

* * *

A/N: Hey all - I know you're waiting for Eternal Rhapsody's epilogue and updates to my other stories but I decided to do a one-shot story. Originally this was a hundred word challenge for a site I'm part of and I decided to make it a full length chapter. I'd like to dedicate this story to a memory and a very special friend of mine. The poem at the end of the story is something I wrote on my own. Once again this is a Harry/Hermione pairing so if you don't like it don't read it. It's pretty straight forward - the normal text is Hermione's words and the bold are her actions. Please keep in mind that this deals with very serious emotions and IS on the angst side as the story indicates. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Please review once you've finished - I love to hear what you all think! Enjoy!

* * *

My One and Only

Chapter One: Silence

Chapter 1/1

By: Sapphire Rose (aka Lily Flower)

* * *

"As I look back on all that's happened…growing up, growing together, changing you, changing me -- there were times when we dreamed together, when we laughed and cried together. As I look back on those days, I realize how much I truly miss you and how much I truly love you. The past may be gone forever…and whatever the future holds, our todays make the memories of tomorrow. So, my lifetime friend, it is with all my heart that I send you my love, hoping that you'll always carry my smile with you, for all we have meant to each other and for whatever the future may hold."

- Unknown

**

* * *

Quiet. Complete stillness rested around the entire area. Large monuments and sculptures lined the area in neat rows. Inscriptions from loving husbands, wives and families - names without faces that no longer existed could be found on these cold stones. It was a cold day in December as a cold breeze blew through the cemetery; the naked branches blowing in the wind. It had snowed the day before covering everything in sight it touched.**

**A delicate hand reached out to push a stray branch from her path. Hazel eyes looking around carefully as the snow crunched under her feet. She stopped briefly only for a moment to look around at the stone monuments and continue was once. She held her winter cloak tightly around her trying to keep out the winter chill. A single tendril of coiled brown hair fell down across her face. She didn't care or seem to notice. Her mind was on but one thing - to find what she was looking for. She came across a clearing those hazel eyes widened in recognition as they seem to realize just where she was. Her light footsteps in the snow lead her in that general direction. She had found what she was looking for, sitting next to a solid oak tree. In the spring it would be a pretty spot but now it was just dead. She looked down at the single stone sitting all by itself. She hadn't visited this spot in over three years. She didn't have the strength to visit. She knelt down in the cold snow as she gazed at it. She reached out that same delicate hand to trace the words that echoed a name from her past. A single tear fell down her soft cheek.**

_Here lies Harry James Potter_

_A loving friend, a gentle lover and a true Gryffindor_

_His legend will live on in the hearts of many_

_One day we will be joined with you again_

_July 31st, 1980 - October 31st, 1999_

**She just stared at the stone sitting before her unable to tear her eyes away from it. The name drew her to it. She could remember being here just three years before, everyone dressed in black. But that was it. Everything else was a blank to her that day; she walked around like an empty shell. Ron had stayed by her side most of the day trying to get her to say something, anything at all. She couldn't talk, she didn't want to. She didn't want to acknowledge his death; she didn't want to believe it was all true. She hadn't shed a single tear. She just stared down as the coffin slowly lower into that dark pit. Everyone had started to head to the cars but she and Ron had stayed. Finally Ron had to pull her away for that spot. She had gone on with her life, never married; she drowned herself in her work. She closed herself up in a tight little box trying to life out each day. Ron would try to get her to visit the grave site but each time she refused. At night she'd lie awake in bed staring over at the blank wall, sleep never came easily.**

**Her long lashes fluttered closed over those sad hazel eyes, breathing in the cold winter air. Memories flooded her mind as she was brought back to a time long ago where there would be laughing and joking, tears and fears. She didn't know why she had come here. She hadn't even mentioned she would be coming here; she hadn't known. She had been driving around aimlessly and somehow her path lead to the graveyard. She had found herself getting out of her car to find her way right here. Her eyes slowly opened as she once again took a deep breath of air. There was so much she wanted to say, she didn't know where to start. Finding the words she spoke out in the cold, empty silence.**

It's been over three years since it happened. The image just won't ever leave my head - I see you lying there - dead and unmoving. To think only moments before that you were holding me - telling me just how much you loved me - telling me that everything would be alright and we would get through this together. But we're not together now. Everything I see, everything I taste, smell, hear and touch holds a memory of you. Part of me wants those memories to just disappear and then others. Others I remember nights where it would just be the two of us, night of endless joy and love. I'm trying to move on but I can't help but continue to live in the past. You were my everything Harry.

**She stopped for only a brief moment to catch her bearings. By this time a slow trail of tears covered her face as her sight was clouded by them. **

Harry why did you have to died, why did you leave me alone here all by myself? Why couldn't you just have stayed home a moment longer so that I could have kept you here with me out of harms way? I was supposed to be there fore you. I could have done something, anything to have kept you with me. But I wasn't there. And the one time I'm not there I just lost you. I am so sorry for that. I'm sorry for the pain and hurt I caused you. So sorry for the suffering you went through. I only wish I could tell you once more just how much I loved you. You were my word, you were my soul.

This graveyard is so cold; different from the love and warmth you gave me. I feel like I'm forgetting you with each passing day but I can't forget - I won't. You're buried deep in my memories where you still live on. I love you Harry; I miss you so much. I want you here with me now - holding me, never letting me go. I spent my nights awake lying in bed thinking of when the space next to me would be occupied by you. There's emptiness inside me that no one else could fill and no one else will ever fill. You're here in my heart always. I keep a piece with you inside me and I hold it dear. You told me that I was your angel beauty; I was your song that would play on always. Only the two of us could ever hear it. The memory of it still remains but the song has taken a new tune without you here.

I will see you again soon my love. We will be together once more, please wait for me. And when we're together again nothing can keep us apart. I'm going to love you till the end of time and after that for eternity. When we see each other again is when I will be complete once more.

**She had reached into the folds of her robes to pull a single red rose. She stared at the rose for a brief moment. She leaned down and pressed her soft lips against the petals as she eyes closed for but a moment. The snow had been soaking her winter cloak but she hadn't realized it. She placed the rose the on the soft white snow, such a contrast. She stood up slowly from her spot.**

I love you Harry and I always will…

**And with those last words she turned on her heel and went back the other way; never looking back. Once again the silence returned to the graveyard. The stone statues and monuments stood there as if nothing had happened. Everything returned to the way it had been before the girl had broken the silence.**

* * *

Seasons come and seasons go

It's been three years since I last heard your voice

Three years since I've felt your lips pressed to mine

You're in my dreams and you're in my mind

A slow tear trails down my cheek

As my memories are filled with thoughts of you

Thoughts of the times we spent together

Moments where we'd laugh and times when we'd fight

Why did you have to go away?

Why did you have to leave me?

Why couldn't you stay with me a moment sooner

So that I could tell you how much I loved you?

Our song is playing in the background

Whenever you'd call I'd be there

Whenever you needed me I was there

But I wasn't there that day for you

I'm so sorry for that

If I had gotten home sooner

Maybe then you'd still be here

Be here in my arms

I'm so sorry for the pain and hurt I caused you

So sorry for the suffering that you went through

I only wish I could tell you how much you meant to me

You were my world and my soul

I will love you forever and always

You'll stay right here in my heart always

A part of your soul still lives on in me

And I will always hold it dear

You said I was your angel

You said I was your song

I always will be

Forever till the end of time

I will see you again

We'll be reunited once more

And then nothing will keep us apart

We'll have eternity once more

* * *

A/N: Well there it is - sad I know. I'd like to thank all my betas for helping me edit this. I'd also like to thank my boyfriend for putting up with me. A special thanks to the Hogwarts Experience Site for getting me started with this, and also to the friends on that site that sat in a chat room with me while I was writing this - you KNOW who you are. Also thank you to the person that showed me how to love you are greatly missed. I'll try to update my other stories soon - also keep an eye out for my stories I'm going to be co-writing. They're currently being written and we will post as soon as we can. One of the stories is with portkey's very own Roman - we've become fast friends and decided to write a story together. The other story is a Lily/James fanfic that will most likely be posted in the next month or so. I hope you enjoyed reading this - don't forget to review! I'm heading off now - bye!

* * *

Created on ... April 04, 2006 


End file.
